


Lemonade

by talltrees5



Series: Train tickets and other objects of note [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Kissing, Poetry, glorified happiness, happiness, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltrees5/pseuds/talltrees5
Summary: Maybe it used to be like this or maybe not, but I still hold it in my mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to actually write the train tickets poem next. Maybe it'll be a bit longer. Thanks for reading.

Do you remember that one perfect moment?   
When we kissed and it was still sweet?   
When you moaned so unbearably softly?   
When we were happy?

You could still smile then, I think.


End file.
